Ici, le monde est paisible
by Taranis K
Summary: [UA] Tu essaies de survivre dans cette misère qui est la tienne. Abandonné de tous, tu n'es qu'un paria parmi d'autres. Tu continues de vivre pour leur prouver que tu existes, même si c'est vain. Pourtant, maintenant, avec le recul, tu peux l'affirmer avec le sourire. Oui, ici, le monde est paisible.
1. Partie I

_Heya !_

 _Cela devait être au départ un OS, mais par manque de temps, seule la première partie a pour l'instant été écrite. Les deux autres suivront bientôt (relativement, période de concours actuellement)._

 _Je le dédicace dans tous les cas à ma bien-aimée **Illheart** car cette histoire est un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Cœur sur toi petit poisson !_

 _Autre dédicace à **L.S.** cette fois-ci, sans qui l'idée de l'OS n'aurait pas vu le jour._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Ici, le monde est paisible.**

Partie I

* * *

 _Ici, le monde est paisible._

Si tu avais entendu ces mots dans d'autres circonstances, tu aurais probablement ri aux éclats avant de frapper la personne qui osait prétendre cela devant toi. Le monde, paisible ? On devait se moquer de toi. Tu n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. Ton univers n'était que désolation et désespoir. Certains partaient en quête de l'immortalité, toi tu te demandais si tu allais survivre jusqu'au lendemain. Chaque jour représentait à tes yeux une torture supplémentaire que tu t'efforçais d'endurer. Tu voulais crier que tu étais vivant. Tu refusais de mourir pour emmerder ceux qui ne désiraient que ta disparition. À leurs yeux, l'erreur que tu étais devait simplement se volatiliser. Même si c'était la dernière chose que tu devais faire avant de crever dans un caniveau, tu tenais à leur dire « Merde ! » de tout ton être.

Pourtant, tu n'en as rien fait.

Tu avais scruté cette main tendue qui t'était offerte, éberlué que quelqu'un te vînt en aide. Ces mots changèrent ta vie. Ce simple fait qui te semblait tiré de quelque roman s'avérait véridique dans ton cas. Cette seule phrase te permit de quitter la misère qui jonchait chacun de tes pas. Une salvation. Tu pus enfin avancer, découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Abandonner ce désespoir et cette honte qui t'habitaient continuellement.

Tu ne remercieras jamais assez cette personne. Tout ce que tu peux faire pour elle te paraît bien fade en contrepartie de ce qu'elle t'a apporté.

 _Ici, le monde est paisible._

Tu ne regretteras jamais d'avoir entendu des mots, d'avoir serré cette main tendue pour te relever.

Oui, le monde est paisible ici.

.

.

oOo

.

.

La pluie s'abat sauvagement sur les pavés. Elle les heurte avec violence, l'eau inonde les caniveaux, recouvre les rues. La tempête fait rage, le vent balaie tout sur son passage. Des restes de journaux s'échouent sur le sol après s'être envolés quelques mètres, et les pages s'étiolent, se déchirent. L'orage gronde, le tonnerre retentit, assourdissant. L'éclair fend aussitôt le ciel, illuminant un bref instant les nuages noirs et bas. L'obscurité règne, malgré qu'il fasse encore jour. Personne ne met le nez dehors. Personne n'est assez fou pour ça.

Tu dévales les escaliers du perron, poussé par une forte main rêche. Le sol glisse, tu trébuches, tu t'étales sur les marches pour atterrir tête la première sur le trottoir. Tu es trempé en à peine quelques secondes. Tu grelottes déjà. La pluie est gelée. L'automne est déjà là.

— Tu n'es qu'un échec ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

Tes larmes se mêlent à l'eau qui ruisselle sur ton visage, invisibles. Tu trembles de froid alors que tu regardes ton père, désespéré. Les traits tirés par la rage, la haine, le dégoût, il se tient sur le seuil de votre maison. Ton ancienne maison. Il te crie dessus avec une profonde rancœur. Sa voix transcrit toute l'aversion qu'il éprouve pour toi.

— Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien ! Tu es incapable de faire quelque chose correctement !

Tu hoquètes. Tes pleurs sont étouffés par la violence des bourrasques qui te ballottent. Tu es incapable de répliquer. Les mots te manquent. Tu ne penses à rien. Seul un profond désarroi t'envahit, mêlé au désespoir.

— J'aurais aimé que tu ne sois jamais né !

La porte claque avec force derrière ton père. Tu te retrouves seul. Désœuvré. À la rue, sans aucun abri. Le couvre-feu est dans un quart d'heure à peine, et tu n'as nulle part où aller. Il l'a fait exprès, tu le sais. Il veut ta mort. Il veut que tu disparaisses, que ton existence soit réduite à néant.

Avec difficulté, tu te relèves. Tu refuses de mourir. Tu refuses de te plier aux exigences de celui qui a été ton père. Alors tu ne peux pas rester là. Malgré tes sanglots, tu t'aventures dans cette ville qui te semble déserte. Les volets des maisons se ferment à ton passage. Il n'y a qu'un paria pour traîner dehors à cette heure-là et par un tel temps de chien.

Personne ne t'aidera. Tu ne te fais pas d'illusion. Tu es seul dans ta misère.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu as finalement trouvé refuge dans une vieille remise désaffectée dont tu as brisé la serrure malmenée par les années. C'était ta seule solution pour ne pas te faire prendre par la milice. Violer le couvre-feu est passible de mort. Tu ne peux l'accepter.

Tu ris amèrement devant cette ironie. Tu enfreins la loi pour te protéger d'autres lois. Tu viens de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage qui t'entraînera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu en as parfaitement conscience, mais tu n'as pas d'autres choix. Tu y es contraint si tu tiens à survivre. Cependant, tu n'imagines pas encore à quel point tu te hasardes sur un terrain glissant dont tu ignores tout.

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Le tonnerre gronde toujours autant. Le vent s'infiltre à travers la porte dans la remise. Les couinements des rats ne te rassurent pas et te stressent plus qu'autre chose. Une puanteur immonde t'assaille le nez. Tu soupçonnes un cadavre de rongeur d'en être la cause. Tu as envie de vomir. Tes larmes ne te lâchent pas. Elles continuent de couler le long de tes joues, se mêlant à l'eau qui goutte de tes cheveux. Tu grelottes de froid. Tu éternues. Tu vas finir par attraper la mort.

Pourtant, tu relativises. Tu as échappé à la milice qui t'aurait probablement fusillé pour violation du couvre-feu. Tu as un toit pour t'abriter. Ta situation pourrait être pire. Tu aurais pu te faire prendre, comme le désirait ton géniteur. Tu aurais pu rester à la rue par cette pluie torrentielle. Tu as su échapper à tout cela. Même si ta situation t'est défavorable au plus haut point, tu peux sûrement parvenir à t'en sortir. Tu as toujours été débrouillard, alors tu sauras bien trouver une solution. Tu l'espères ardemment. Tu t'y rattaches alors que l'inconnu et l'incertitude t'entourent. Tu ne renonceras pas à la vie. Tu ne leur feras pas ce plaisir. Tu rêves de crier au monde que tu es vivant, même si tu n'es qu'un paria.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu coures dans les rues détrempées pour échapper à la milice qui te pourchasse. Pour te nourrir, tu n'as eu d'autre choix que de voler sur les étals du marché. Tu refuses de te laisser mourir de faim, alors tu enfreins de nouveau la loi. Malgré les réticences que tu as éprouvées au départ, il ne t'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour te décider à passer à l'acte. Ce ne sont pas quelques pommes et un bout de pain qui causeront un sérieux préjudice au marchand. Lui au moins n'a pas à vivre dehors en se demandant ce qu'il mangera aujourd'hui. Il est épargné de toutes ces déconvenues, car tu respectes ton éthique. Tu ne voles pas les nécessiteux. Tu t'assures de délester les riches de leur trop plein de nourriture.

Tu voles les vivres dont tu as besoin, jour après jour. Tu changes souvent de quartier pour ne pas te faire repérer trop rapidement par la milice. Tu préfères conserver ton anonymat pour pouvoir circuler encore librement dans les rues. Tu essaies de rester un inconnu, le fantôme de cette ville.

Les semaines s'enchaînent, tu y parviens plutôt bien. Même si tu dérobes la nourriture aux personnes aisées, tu n'es pas non plus un justicier. Tu ne récupères que ce dont tu as besoin, jamais d'argent pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, tu ne redistribues rien. Dans la rue, chacun doit se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. L'entraide n'existe pas, au même titre que la solidarité.

Parfois tu connais quelques difficultés à échapper aux soldats qui t'aperçoivent au moment où tu commets ton méfait, mais tu réussis toujours à t'en sortir. Tu es plus agile, plus mobile. Souvent tu les entraînes vers un cul-de-sac dont tu t'échappes en grimpant aux murs pour passer de l'autre côté.

Courir sur les toits est devenue une seconde nature alors que les mois défilent. La milice ignore les voies d'accès. Elle échoue à te suivre, la course-poursuite s'arrête alors rapidement. À force, tu commences à connaître la ville sur le bout des doigts. Tu sais quelles ruelles prendre pour t'esquiver et disparaître, lesquelles tu dois éviter.

Pourtant, tout n'est pas rose. Les blessures s'amoncèlent sur ton corps sans que tu puisses les soigner. Tu n'es pas le seul paria qui essaie de survivre. Parfois te fais-tu chasser de l'abri que tu t'es dégotté pour la nuit. Certains t'agressent pour te voler la nourriture que tu es parvenu à récupérer. Certains s'acharnent parfois sur toi pour se défouler. Tu t'es déjà retrouvé alité pendant plusieurs jours, incapable de bouger à cause des nombreux coups.

Tu guéris mal. Tu n'as rien pour te soigner, et les herbes médicinales sont hors de portée pour tes compétences de voleur. De toute façon, tu n'y connais rien, tu ne saurais pas t'en servir. Alors tu endures la douleur. Tu espères que tes blessures ne s'infectent pas. Tu attends que ça passe.

Tu ne manges pas à ta faim. Tu maigris à vue d'œil. Tu ignores combien de temps tu pourras tenir ainsi. Quand tes forces te quitteront-elles ? Cette question te hante. Si tu perds ton agilité, tu es foutu. Tu le sais très bien. Tu essaies de repousser l'échéance fatidique, mais tu ignores si tes actions sont efficaces. Tu es dans l'expectative. L'angoisse se niche en ton sein.

Tu es seul, et ce depuis des mois. Personne ne te vient en aide. Tu es abandonné à ton propre sort. Tu as beau rester dans ton coin sans rien demander à personne, sans causer de torts, certains parias continuent de s'en prendre à toi. Tu essuies les coups sans pouvoir résister.

Survivre est difficile. Compliqué. Même toi tu ignores comment tu fais réellement pour t'en sortir jour après jour. Tu espères seulement rester en vie jusqu'au lendemain. Tu refuses toujours de mourir. Tu ne veux pas faire ce plaisir à ton paternel, même si tu ne l'as plus revu depuis ce jour où il t'a renié. Cette détermination guide tes pas, te permet de tenir.

Trop préoccupé sur ton sort, à échapper à la milice qui essaie de mettre le grappin sur le voleur que tu es, tu n'as jamais aperçu cet homme qui t'observe au loin, l'œil collé à sa lorgnette.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Les coups pleuvent sur ton corps déjà meurtri. Le sang s'accumule dans ta bouche alors que ta tête s'enfonce dans la boue. La douleur se propage dans chacun de tes membres. Tu ne bouges pas. Tu te contentes d'endurer. Tu ne fais pas attention aux insultes proférées à ton égard. Cela ne peut pas être pire que de se faire renier par son propre père. Tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Tu en as l'habitude désormais.

Après un dernier coup dans ton ventre, les autres parias s'éloignent en ricanant. Ils te laissent là, sur ce terrain vague après t'avoir dépouillé de toutes tes possessions. Tu n'as plus rien pour la nuit. Pas de vivres, pas d'eau, pas même un abri. À l'horizon, le soleil décline, la nuit tombe. Le couvre-feu sonnera bientôt. Tu dois bouger si tu ne veux pas être fusillé. Ton corps refuse de t'obéir, mais tu dois le plier à ta volonté. Tu ne veux pas mourir.

Tu essaies de te redresser. Chaque mouvement te fait souffrir atrocement. Tu sens le sang qui coule le long de ta peau, se mêlant à la boue. Tu tousses, tu as l'impression de t'arracher les poumons. Tu as envie de rester là, immobile, même si cela te conduirait vers une mort certaine. Te lever est au-dessus de tes forces.

Il commence à pleuvoir. Rapidement, tu es détrempé. Tes vêtements te collent, le sang se dilue, la boue disparaît. Tes cheveux se plaquent contre ton visage. L'eau est gelée, tu grelottes déjà de froid. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes là.

Alors tu te lèves. Tu emmerdes la douleur qui te transperce de part en part, qui te donne envie de crier à en perdre la voix. Tu titubes, ton équilibre vacille, mais tu restes debout sur tes jambes. Tu avances, pas après pas. Tu te moques d'aller aussi lentement qu'une limace, tu veux juste marcher, trouver un abri avant le couvre-feu. Vivre. Survivre. C'est tout ce qui t'importe. Sauver ta peau.

Ce n'est pas la première fois de toute façon. Tu as déjà subi les coups. Plusieurs fois. Tu n'as jamais la force de te défendre. Tu ne fais pas le poids. Ils t'attaquent toujours en groupe, parfois armés de barre de fer. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ce que tu appelles _la meute_. Seul, tu n'as aucune chance. Tu ne peux qu'endurer si tu tiens à la vie. Tu ne résistes pas. Un coup mal placé pourrait t'envoyer _ad patres_ avant que tu n'aies le temps de t'opposer.

Lentement, difficilement, tu parviens à quitter le terrain vague pour rejoindre les habitations de la ville. Tu t'appuies contre un mur pour faciliter un tant soit peu ta marche. La pluie ne t'aide en rien. Tu glisses. Tu voudrais seulement t'effondrer et dormir. Abandonner.

.

.

oOo

.

.

La pluie heurte les carreaux du hangar où tu as trouvé refuge. L'angoisse te ronge de l'intérieur, accompagnant la douleur qui se loge dans ton corps. Tu es immobile, allongé à même le sol froid, parmi la poussière et la paille. Tu es chez un habitant. Encore une fois, tu violes la loi. Tu n'as aucun droit de te trouver là. Tu comptes sur le mauvais temps pour que personne ne jette un œil pour vérifier. Tu ne dormiras pas afin de t'éclipser dès la fin du couvre-feu. Tu ne peux pas rester là. C'est trop dangereux.

Ton ventre grogne. Tu trembles. Tes yeux s'humidifient. Tu souffres. Tu agonises. Peut-être est-ce la fin ? Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ignores si tu vas réussir à t'en sortir. Il te faudra plusieurs jours avant de récupérer une mobilité de mouvement correcte, c'est-à-dire autant de temps sans manger. Sans agilité, tu ne peux voler les marchands. Tu es condamné à mourir lentement de faim.

Tu soupires longuement. Attendre. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire désormais, et espérer. Espérer que personne ne découvre ta cachette précaire. Espérer ne croiser aucun autre paria. Espérer survivre un jour de plus. Tu n'es capable de rien d'autre.

Tu roules lentement sur le côté, ignorant la douleur que cela engendre, comme si cela pouvait suffire à chasser les souvenirs de ton père. Tu l'entends encore alors qu'il t'a jeté sur ce perron. Il t'insulte, te renie. Tu fermes brièvement les yeux. Tu ne veux pas te rappeler. Tu veux oublier. Passer à autre chose.

Lorsque tu les rouvres, tu restes immobile un instant. Ton regard est captivé. Tu te demandes si tu n'hallucines pas. Tu fais fi de ta souffrance pour te rapprocher de l'objet de ton soudain intérêt. Tu balaies du revers de la main la poussière et les restes de paille qui recouvrent le sol.

Tu découvres une trappe sculptée. Un œil en relief se détache, fait de traits précis, réguliers, courbes. C'est la première fois que tu vois pareille chose. Tu t'interroges. Tu trouves cela étrange. Pourquoi sculpter un œil dans un hangar ? Tu observes tout autour de toi, mais le reste te semble parfaitement normal. Tu as découvert une « anomalie » dans ce lieu que tu pensais pourtant banal.

Tu soulèves la trappe, désireux d'en apprendre davantage. Ou plutôt, tu essaies. Elle est scellée. Il t'est impossible de l'ouvrir. Tu soupires longuement, t'allonges sur le dos. Ta vie n'est que déception. Rien ne va jamais dans ton sens, même des choses aussi futiles dont ne dépend pas ta survie.

T'es-tu douté à cet instant que cet « œil » affecterait ta vie dans une ampleur inimaginable ?

.

.

oOo

.

.

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées. Tu as retrouvé un semblant de mobilité, et tu as repris tes exactions. Tu continues de dérober des vivres aux marchands afin de survivre jusqu'au lendemain. Tu évites les parias de la _meute_. Tu esquives la milice qui souhaite arrêter le voleur que tu es. Tu poursuis ta vie, aussi répétitive et miséreuse soit-elle.

Tu as oublié cette histoire de trappe sculptée. Tu ne t'intéresses plus à cet œil. Ce n'est pas cela qui remplira ton estomac le soir ou qui te permettra de guérir plus rapidement. Tu te concentres sur l'essentiel, sans quoi tu ne tiendras pas bien longtemps. La moindre imprudence dans cette ville peut te condamner.

Tu as déjà songé à quitter cette cité. Partir loin, tenter ta chance ailleurs. Cependant, la dure réalité te rattrape bien vite. Tu te trouves dans l'arrière-pays désert et poussiéreux. Sans le sou, fuir t'est impossible. Personne n'acceptera de prendre en stop un paria comme toi. Tu es condamné à rester dans cette ville sinistre de Villeneuve-des-Corbeaux. Tu es né et tu mourras ici. Aucune échappatoire ne se présente à toi.

Tu dois composer avec les innombrables règles qui forment la loi, celles qui restreignent la vie de chaque habitant. L'une d'elles impose le couvre-feu, tandis qu'une autre interdit de s'en prendre aux corbeaux qui se pavanent sur les toits des maisons avant de s'envoler le soir vers l'arbre Jamaisplus. Si plus jeune tu as accepté ces règles sans discuter, maintenant tu ne les comprends plus. Elles te paraissent étrangères, incongrues. De toute façon, tu as cessé de les appliquer afin de survivre.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu souffres, ta respiration se fait sifflante. Tu continues de courir, même si tes jambes protestent contre ce traitement. Ton corps t'implore de t'arrêter, mais tu ne peux pas. Si tu t'arrêtes, seule la mort t'attend au bout du chemin. La milice est à tes trousses. Tu peines à la semer. Tes anciennes blessures affectent ta mobilité. Les toits te sont inaccessibles, et il en va de même pour la clef de ta liberté.

Tu refuses cependant que les soldats te mettent la main dessus. Tu veux vivre, quitte à transgresser la loi. Tu refuses de succomber auquel ton géniteur t'a condamné. Après la nuit vient nécessairement le soleil. Malgré ta misère, tu as conservé un brin d'optimisme qui t'offre un léger espoir.

Tu as souvent entendu dire que l'espoir permet de survivre. Tu ricanes toujours à cette idée que tu considères erronée. L'espoir ne nourrit pas, pas plus qu'il ne soigne. Il permet seulement de trouver la force de se lever le matin, de se traîner jusqu'à un abri la nuit pour respecter le couvre-feu. À lui seul, il n'apporte pas la vie.

Pourtant, c'est avec espoir que tu te réfugies dans ce cirque avec précipitation. Le _Caligari Carnival_. Tu ignores où tu as mis les pieds – tu n'es jamais allé au cirque de toute ton existence – mais tu te fonds dans la foule. Avec discrétion, tu t'éclipses. Puis, sans attirer les regards, tu disparais dans une tente à l'écart afin de reprendre ton souffle. Là, tu penses pouvoir être tranquille un moment avant de repartir.

— Bienvenue, bienvenue aux _Caligari Carnival_ !

Tu sursautes et te retournes brusquement. Tu n'as pas entendu cette femme arriver derrière toi. À aucun moment tu n'as songé que quelqu'un puisse déjà se trouver dans cette tente.

Son accent sonne étrange à ton oreille, tu es mal à l'aise. Cette femme aux longs cheveux frisés te fixe d'un œil inquisiteur. Ses lèvres esquissent un léger sourire satisfait alors qu'elle continue de t'observer. Tu n'as qu'une envie : fuir.

Elle te retient cependant par le poignet avant même que tu ais eu le temps de bouger.

— Madame Lulu t'attendait.

Tu la dévisages, perplexe, et tu aperçois alors la boule de cristal au fond de la tente, derrière un rideau de perles. De tous les membres du cirque, il a fallu que tu tombes sur la diseuse de bonnes aventures.

Tu n'as jamais cru à la voyance que tu qualifies de pacotille. Voir l'avenir est impossible. Si cela était réellement possible, plus personne ne vivrait à la rue. Tout le monde ferait les bons choix afin de mener la meilleure existence possible.

— … Il faut que j'y aille.

Ta propre voix te semble étrangère. Cela fait longtemps que tu vis seul, sans personne à qui parler. Mais malgré ta demande, la voyante ne te lâche pas. Elle te regarde droit dans les yeux.

— Dans un monde gouverné par la corruption et l'arrogance, on peut avoir du mal à rester fidèle à ses convictions.

Tu clignes des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surpris. Tu ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Tu la dévisages alors qu'elle attend une réponse de ta part. Tu hésites, tu cherches tes mots.

— Jacquelyn Scieszka ?

C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire. Le nom de la personne à l'origine de cette phrase. Madame Lulu te lâche le poignet. Elle te sourit aimablement, te fait signe de la suivre dans l'arrière de la tente.

Tu hésites, encore. Dois-tu la suivre ? Tu n'es qu'un paria. Personne ne te parle habituellement, hormis pour t'insulter vertement. Le sait-elle seulement ? Tu doutes qu'elle l'ignore. Si elle tient ce poste de diseuse de bonnes aventures, alors elle doit savoir observer un minimum. À partir d'un regard, tu la devines capable de déduire l'identité d'une personne, peut-être même ce qui l'amène ici.

Tu finis par faire fi de ta méfiance et tu la rejoins. Quand tu franchis le rideau de perles, cette impression de ne pas pouvoir faire demi-tour t'envahit. Tu te sens soudainement coincé, piégé, même si rien ne se produit.

Madame Lulu s'est installée à la table où se trouve sa boule de cristal. Elle te fait signe de t'installer en face d'elle, mais ton attention est captivée par la toile de la tente. Tu retrouves ce même œil que sur la trappe sculptée. Ta main reste figée sur le dossier de la chaise. Toute cette histoire ne te dit rien qui vaille. Ton envie de fuir te reprend. Tu refuses de rester là. Tu retournes à la prudence.

Cependant, au moment où tu t'apprêtes à partir en courant, tu entends le hurlement d'un loup. Tu t'immobilises aussitôt. Tu t'interroges. Le cirque abrite-il des loups ? Tu n'en sais rien. Tout cela t'effraie. Tu souhaites pouvoir retourner à ta routine.

Tu observes Madame Lulu qui reste impassible, comme si elle n'a rien entendu.

— Qu'est-ce c'était ?

— Rien.

Sa réponse te déstabilise. N'a-t-elle réellement rien entendu ?

— S'il n'y a rien, alors quel était ce bruit ?

Il ne peut pas y avoir « rien ». Tu n'y crois pas. Alors tu insistes. Tu fixes le visage de Madame Lulu en quête d'une réponse. Son sourire s'élargit soudain.

— Oh Jyabura, tu es là ? Parfait ! Nous avons un _volontaire_.

Tu fais volte-face. Tu as à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'homme derrière toi que tu perds connaissance.

.

.

* * *

 _On ignore encore l'identité du personnage principal, et c'est voulu ! Il faudra attendre la deuxième partie pour en savoir davantage._

 _Cette première partie est également bourrée de références, à commencer par le titre, mais encore faut-il les connaître. Un grand merci à **L.S.**_

 _Madame Lulu est un OC appartenant à **L.S.**_

 _Les prochaines parties (en toute logique, deux parties) arriveront j'espère prochainement, mais rien n'est sûr du fait des concours prochains. Elle finira cependant par arriver tôt ou tard !_

 _La review est l'alimentation principale des auteurs, alors n'hésitez pas à en poster une !_

 _See ya !_


	2. Partie II

_Heya !_

 _Me revoilà donc avec la deuxième partie de cet OS, même si maintenant il est difficile de le considérer comme tel... Passons ce détail inutile !_

 _Cette partie aurait dû être différente, mais finalement les autres éléments que j'avais en tête viendront dans la partie 3. Après réflexion, et ce changement de dernière minute, il devrait y avoir quatre parties, à la rigueur cinq. Comme il s'agissait initialement d'un OS, cela reste court._

 _Je dédicace dans tous les cas cette partie à ma bien-aimée **Illheart** puisque cette histoire lui est dédiée. Cœur sur toi petit poisson !_

 _Et toujours une dédicace à **L.S.** , sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas._

 _Merci à **Aurore Heart** et **Illheart** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Ici, le monde est paisible.**

Partie II

* * *

— _Tu avais raison à son propos._

— _Il a réussi ?_

— _Immédiatement. Tu as toujours eu l'œil pour ce genre d'affaires._

— _J'ai pourtant eu un moment de doute._

— _Un doute ? Il connaissait même Jacquelyn Scieszka !_

— _Certes. Il a du potentiel._

— _Reste à voir s'il acceptera._

.

.

oOo

.

.

— _Où en est-on avec la Véritable Dentelle Certifiée ?_

— _Le Petit Pointilleux a mordu à l'hameçon._

— _Bien. Parfait._

— _Madame Lulu… Vous pensez vraiment que cela suffira ?_

— _Ah ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel ce bel acteur peut être stupide quand il s'agit d'argent._

— _Vous en êtes certaine ?_

— _Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, tu ne peux pas savoir. Fais-moi confiance. Nos meilleurs volontaires sont sur l'affaire. Concentre-toi plutôt sur notre nouvelle recrue._

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu ouvres péniblement la tête. Un mal de crâne t'empêche de trop bouger. Tes souvenirs sont flous. Où es-tu ?

Ta main tâte à côté de toi. Des draps. Tes pensées se figent. Des draps. Tu es enveloppé dans des draps. Dans un lit.

Tu es dans un lit.

Il ne t'en faut pas plus pour te redresser vivement, ignorant complètement la douleur qui te vrille la tête. La situation t'échappe complètement. Tu ne sais absolument pas où tu es. Tu ne reconnais pas les lieux qui t'apparaissent bien trop luxueux pour le paria que tu es.

Tu es assis dans un lit double aux draps brodés, dans une chambre plutôt grande avec une fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur. Tu oses jeter un œil tu aperçois de vastes forêts verdoyantes.

Des forêts ?

Où est passé Villeneuve-des-Corbeaux ? L'arrière-pays ?

Un léger toussotement interrompt tes multiples interrogations. Encore une fois, tu as oublié de vérifier si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait au même endroit que toi. _Crétin_.

Assis sur une chaise se tient un jeune homme dont la casquette t'empêche de voir entièrement le visage. Cependant, ni ses cheveux roux ni son long nez ne t'interpellent. Ton regard est plutôt captivé par sa cheville que dévoile son pantalon un peu trop court. Un œil, tatoué. Ce même œil que sur la trappe ou sur la toile de la tente de Madame Lulu. Cette fois-ci, tu en es sûr et certain, cet œil cache une signification dont tu n'es pas certain de vouloir découvrir.

Être un paria te suffit déjà amplement. Tu n'as aucune envie de te retrouver impliqué dans des histoires d'organisation secrète qui te dépassent largement. Qu'as-tu donc fait pour te retrouver là ? Cette Madame Lulu prétendait t'attendre. À moins que cela ne soit qu'un vulgaire attrape-nigaud qu'elle utilise face aux touristes, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Elle te surveillait. Tu réfutes aussitôt l'hypothèse du surnaturel. Ton paternel t'a trop souvent martelé dans ton enfance que la magie n'existe pas.

— Ai-je ton attention ?

Tu fixes à nouveau cet inconnu. Tu n'as pas confiance. Tu te tiens prêt à sauter sur tes jambes à tout instant pour déguerpir aussi vite que possible. Il ne se montre pas menaçant, mais personne ne s'approche d'un paria sans raison. Tu es loin d'être naïf. Ce type peut très bien vouloir ta mort, ou des choses encore plus sordides de toi.

Dans ta tête, tu énumères les différentes questions auxquelles tu cherches des réponses, puis tu les tries. Tu cherches celle à poser en premier, la plus importante d'entre toutes. Mais finalement, tu optes pour l'affirmative.

— Je veux partir.

Tu veux retourner à ta vie sans embrouilles, certes difficile. C'est toujours mieux que d'être embarqué dans des affaires dont tu ignores tout. Alors tu ne demandes rien, pas même de l'aide. Tu sais te débrouiller seul. Tu continueras à le faire.

Le rouquin arque un sourcil. Tu devines sa surprise. Il s'est sûrement attendu à ce que tu le noies sous tes interrogations. Qui est-il ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Pourquoi toi ? Quel est cet œil ? Quelle est cette histoire de volontaire ?

Mais non. Tu gardes le silence. Tu ne demandes rien. La seule chose qui t'importe, c'est partir au plus vite.

— Tu ne veux rien savoir ?

Il cherche à tirer de toi ce qu'il attend de toi depuis le début, mais tu refuses de céder. Si tu entres dans son jeu, tu t'enliseras dans des affaires dont tu ne pourras plus en réchapper. Tu repousses avec force ce destin qui semble te tendre les bras.

— Savoir m'aidera-t-il à manger ? Non. Je veux partir.

Il reste un moment sans rien dire, se contentant de t'observer. Son visage reste neutre, calme. Tu ignores à quoi il pense, mais cela ne t'inspire rien. Tu désires seulement qu'il accède à ta requête, rien d'autre.

— Comment connais-tu Jacquelyn Scieszka ?

Il a changé d'approche. Il essaie de piquer ta curiosité pour que tu renonces à partir. Cependant, tu vois clair en lui. Il ne t'aura pas.

— Je veux partir.

— Tu ne partiras pas.

Malgré son calme, sa voix est ferme. Tu n'as pas le choix.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici.

— Un paria a-t-il des droits ?

Tu encaisses l'attaque sans broncher. Tu as l'impression qu'il vient de t'enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre. Tu ne dis plus rien. Les parias n'ont aucun droit, à part celui de mourir rapidement. S'ils sont attrapés par la milice, seule l'exécution les attend. De ce fait, cet inconnu peut très bien te retenir ici sans qu'il ne soit inquiété judiciairement. Qui lui en voudra d'avoir séquestré un paria ?

Tu ne songes même pas à employer la force pour t'échapper. Tu n'as pas d'arme, ton corps n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, et tu ignores où tu es. Fuir dans ces conditions équivaut à un suicide volontaire.

— Nous sommes non loin du Village des Chênes.

Tu fronces les sourcils, suspicieux. La magie n'existe pas, alors comment peut-il lire tes pensées ?

— Tu réfléchis à t'échapper, puisque je ne te laisserai pas partir. Mais tu ignores où tu es, ce qui ne joue pas en ta faveur.

— Pourquoi me fournir cette information alors ?

Puisque tu es coincé ici, autant poser quelques questions. Tu ne sais pas ce que cherche à faire cet inconnu, mais rester dans le flou n'est plus une solution si tu restes cloîtré ici.

— Même si je t'empêche de partir, tu n'es pas pour autant prisonnier.

— Oh, la définition de la séquestration aurait-elle changé durant mon sommeil ? Je n'avais pas fait attention.

Tu lui jettes un regard noir pour accompagner ton sarcasme. Jouer sur les mots est inutile avec toi, mais le rouquin ne se laisse pas démonter.

— Tu es un _volontaire_.

— Je n'ai jamais décidé d'être assommé et conduit ici.

— Tu t'arrêtes au sens premier des mots.

Cette fois, c'est à ton tour d'être surpris. Tu le dévisages, comme si cela suffisait pour obtenir des réponses supplémentaires. Les quelques pièces du puzzle en ta possession s'assemble petit à petit.

— Je n'ai demandé à être un volontaire.

Il sourit. Bien. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

— On ne demande pas à l'être. On est choisi.

— Le bruit.

L'explication t'est apparue aussitôt. Cela ne peut être que ça. Madame Lulu t'a répondu étrangement lorsque ce hurlement de loup s'est fait entendre. C'était une phrase codée, et tu as répondu de la manière attendue. Sans cela, tu n'aurais autrement jamais été emmené ici. Tu n'aurais pas répondu aux critères des _volontaires_.

Le rouquin continue de sourire. Tu en profites alors pour te renseigner. Il a piqué ta curiosité, malgré tes efforts pour l'en empêcher. Ta vie est déjà foutue, alors tu ne verras finalement pas la différence si tu te rajoutes encore des ennuis.

— Qui sont les _volontaires_ ?

— Des gens, comme toi et moi, qui partagent les mêmes valeurs. Nous éteignons les feux, littéralement comme métaphoriquement.

Tu n'es pas sûr de comprendre exactement ce qu'il veut dire. Les idées qui te viennent en tête te semblent étranges, incongrues. Tu ne sais trop comment interpréter ses propos. De toute façon, il ne te laisse pas le temps d'approfondir cette question par toi-même.

— Je suis Kaku. Tu es ?

Tu l'observes encore, hésites un instant. À part la famille qui t'a renié, personne ne sait qui tu es.

— Pedro.

Il sourit à nouveau alors que tu t'es décidé à franchir le pas, sans savoir si c'était la bonne à faire.

— Alors souviens-toi bien d'une chose, Pedro. Ici, le monde est paisible.

Il te tend la main. Tu le dévisages toujours. Le monde n'a rien de paisible. Tu endures souffrance après souffrance de jour en jour. Jamais personne ne t'a tendu la main, offert son aide.

Pourtant, tu n'as pas envie de ricaner. De te moquer. Tu observes sans relâche cette main offerte. Tu n'y crois pas. Tu attends la chute. Le monde est un chaos sans nom. La quiétude a disparu depuis des lustres, si elle a un jour existé.

Rien ne vient. Il attend, ne bouge pas, sourit toujours. Il croit sincèrement en ce qu'il avance. Peut-être est-il sincère ?

Tu finis par saisir sa main, comme pour sceller un accord tacite. Tu n'es pas certain de ta décision, mais tu essaies. À part la vie, tu n'as plus rien à perdre.

Peut-être qu'ainsi le monde deviendra un peu plus paisible pour toi ?

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu as l'impression de revivre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, tu profites enfin d'un vrai repas. Tu ne te contentes pas des odeurs, comme tu as déjà pu le faire en passant devant des restaurants. Cette fois-ci, ces délicieux fumets sont sous ton nez, et une généreuse assiette t'attend.

Après votre accord tacite, Kaku t'a conduit dans ce qui semble être la cafétéria des lieux. En chemin, et même dans cette grande salle, tu croises quantité d'inconnus qui saluent ton guide. À ne pas en douter, tu te trouves dans le quartier général de cette organisation de _volontaires_.

Le rouquin n'a pas voulu répondre immédiatement à tes questions. Lorsque tu as commencé, il t'a répondu : _« Tu dois d'abord prendre soin de toi ! »_. Tu as été trop surpris pour protester, alors tu l'as suivi sans rien dire, découvrant simplement les lieux.

Un manoir. Tu te trouves en réalité dans un manoir. Tu t'en es rendu compte alors que tu jetais un œil par la fenêtre. Tu ignores encore qui est vraiment cette organisation, mais une chose t'apparaît claire désormais : elle dispose de moyens importants.

Occuper un manoir n'est en soi pas très compliqué, tu en as bien conscience. Il suffit simplement de se renseigner sur ceux qui sont à l'abandon, même si tu n'as pas souvenir qu'il y en ait aux alentours de Villeneuve-des-Corbeaux. Tu connais peu le Village des Chênes, alors tu ne te prononceras pas. En revanche, tu sais parfaitement qu'entretenir un manoir est une tache bien plus ardue qu'en apparence.

Pourtant, ici, les couloirs sont tous richement décorés et d'une propreté impeccable. Les murs sont ornés de tableaux et de tentures, tandis que tes pas sont étouffés par les tapis de velours qui recouvrent les sols. Tu découvres un luxe qui t'était jusque là inconnu, ou plutôt oublié. Ta famille, à défaut d'être riche, ne vivait pas dans le besoin. Ton paternel a toujours dépensé des fortunes pour paraître membre de la haute sphère de la société, une attitude que tu as toujours exécrée.

Tu préfères cependant ne pas t'attarder sur tes souvenirs pour te concentrer pleinement sur l'instant présent qui est nettement plus plaisant que tes souvenirs. Kaku t'observe silencieusement d'un œil amusé. En même temps, tu te ravis du moindre morceau de nourriture de ton assiette. Tu t'efforces de ne pas tout engloutir en trois secondes.

— Alors Kaku, on joue les babysitteurs ?

Tu relèves la tête, un peu surpris. Jusqu'ici, à part quelques salutations, personne ne s'est approché pour échanger avec ton guide. Tu te figes d'ailleurs en reconnaissant l'homme qui vous a rejoints et qui s'installe nonchalamment à votre table. C'est celui qui t'a assommé sans ménagement. Tu n'es certes pas effrayé par sa présence, mais tu restes malgré tout méfiant.

— Jyabura.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

L'homme ricane. Il est visiblement lui aussi un _volontaire_. Tu te demandes s'il porte aussi ce tatouage étrange à la cheville. Tu ne peux d'ailleurs t'empêcher de l'observer. Même si tu ne l'avais que brièvement aperçu, tu as retenu son teint mat, sa barbiche taillée en pointe, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés en natte. La cicatrice le long de son œil gauche t'interpelle toujours autant, et tu t'étonnes qu'il n'en ait pas perdu l'usage.

— Tu manques toujours autant de délicatesse, Jya.

Cette nouvelle voix appartient cette fois-ci à une femme inconnue qui s'assoit à côté de toi. Sûrement la trentaine, elle dégage une prestance que tu assimiles aisément à la noblesse. Son port altier et son regard d'azur empli de dédain confirment cette hypothèse, tout comme ses vêtements qui trahissent sa richesse financière. La soie de sa chemisette ocre légèrement ouverte, le cachemire de son petit pull noir, l'étoffe de fourrure blanche nichée habilement dans le creux de ses coudes, et le lin de son pantalon noir doivent valoir une petite fortune qui te permettrait de vivre en toute sérénité pendant plusieurs mois. Seules les mèches vertes qui lui encadrent le visage dérogent à cette image d'aristocrate, les plus longues tombant sur son côté gauche alors que les autres sont attachées à l'arrière de son crâne à l'aide d'une broche d'or.

Tu ne sais trop comment réagir, alors tu restes silencieux. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as plus été amené à fréquenter ce genre de personnes. Les hautes sphères de la société que s'efforçait d'approcher ton paternel ne sont désormais plus qu'une lointaine réminiscence dont tu ne te soucies pas.

— Ma douce Fai, tu sais très bien que la délicatesse est un grand mot qui pâlit face à ta présence, minauda Jyabura, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Dès lors, nul besoin de se montrer délicat.

Même Kaku arque un sourcil, s'arrêtant de boire un bref instant, les observant, dubitatif. La femme ne répond rien, mais le sourire lourd de sous-entendus qu'elle arbore en fait office et te dissuade de chercher à comprendre. Tu adresses alors un regard incertain à ton guide, tout de même en quête d'un semblant d'explication au sujet de ces deux énergumènes. Il hoche la tête.

— Pedro, je te présente Jyabura et Fai Sferzeney, deux volontaires.

Tu acquiesces avant de te figer. Sferzeney. Ce nom t'est familier.

Tu détailles la femme qui te le rend bien. C'est une blague ?

— Tu es le fils Nox.

Ce n'est même pas une question, elle l'affirme des plus posément. Tu gardes le silence alors que tu la dévisages.

À vrai dire, tu n'en es même pas surpris. Tu ignores certes les liens qu'elle a conservés avec ses origines, mais les Sferzeney sont l'une des familles nobles les plus importantes de toute la région, et pas seulement Villeneuve-des-Corbeaux. Compte tenu des lubies de ton paternel, tu connais très bien leur réputation, ainsi que leur puissance. Personne n'a réellement envie de se les mettre à dos.

Tu t'étonnes cependant un peu de voir l'un de ses membres ici, parmi ces fameux _volontaires_ dont tu ne sais pas encore grand-chose. Cela t'intrigue, même si tu ne poses aucune question. Tu ne désires pas vraiment qu'elle te rendre la pareille. Elle ne connaît probablement pas les circonstances de ton expulsion, même si elle en a entendu parler.

— Nox ? Tu le connais, Fai ?

— De nom seulement, confirme-t-elle à Jyabura sans te lâcher du regard. Les Nox sont une famille bourgeoise qui prétendent pouvoir rejoindre les hautes sphères de la noblesse, mais leur réputation a été entachée quelques mois auparavant à cause de…

— Les vies passées des volontaires sont oubliées, Fai.

Tu sursautes légèrement à cette nouvelle voix à laquelle tu ne t'attendais pas. Tu relèves alors la tête et aperçois une femme aux cheveux noirs qui descendent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux marron t'observent alors que ses lèvres esquissent un fin sourire qui se veut sans doute rassurant. Sa robe noire en cuir lui donne un air quelque peu mystérieux, mais plus appréciable que l'aura hautaine de Fai.

Tu remercies intérieurement cette inconnue qui a empêché un sujet fâcheux d'être mis sur la table sans ton accord.

— N'importune donc pas notre nouveau volontaire.

Fai la toise un instant, puis soupire et se lève.

— Si tu le souhaites tant, Robin.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitte la table d'une allure qui respire le dédain et la fierté. Typiquement noble. Elle est d'ailleurs rapidement suivie par Jyabura après qu'il ait glissé une boutade à l'oreille de Kaku que tu n'as pas entendue.

Avec toutes ces nouvelles rencontres, tu es un peu perdu. Tu ignores où vraiment donner de la tête, tout s'entremêle. Tu as hâte de pouvoir poser toutes tes questions à ton guide.

— Kaku.

La dénommée Robin glisse une note de papier pliée en deux sur la table, sourit légèrement et s'éclipse. Tu interroges silencieusement l'homme en face de toi qui, après l'avoir lue, la range dans une de ses poches.

— Bien, il est désormais temps pour toi de découvrir ce qu'est réellement un _volontaire_.

Visiblement, le contenu de cette note ne te regarde pas, mais la perspective d'apprendre enfin la vérité te fait oublier ce détail.

.

.

oOo

.

.

— _Vous avez entendu les dernières nouvelles du Petit Pointilleux ?_

— _Tu crois vraiment qu'un bel acteur comme moi passerait à côté ? Bien sûr que j'ai lu ce torchon._

— _Ce « torchon », comme vous dites, nous apprend des choses intéressantes concernant la Véritable Dentelle Certifiée. Elle était pensée disparue._

— _Ces idiots de Snicket sont rédacteurs… Cela ne peut être qu'un torchon._

 _Un soupir se fit entendre._

— _Et donc ? La Véritable Dentelle Certifiée ne vous intéresse pas ? Cela pourrait nous rapporter beaucoup si on parvient à mettre la main dessus._

— _Les Snicket sont de l'autre côté du schisme. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi grossier._

— _Vous pensez qu'ils contrôlent le journal ?_

— _Un torchon, je te dis._

.

.

oOo

.

.

— _J'y ai repensé… S'ils essaient de nous appâter avec la Véritable Dentelle Certifiée, cela signifie qu'ils préparent quelque chose._

— _Ces idiots préparent toujours quelque chose même s'ils passent la majorité de leur temps à réciter des références littéraires pour leurs stupides codes._

— _Vous ne pensez pas à contre-attaquer ?_

— _Contre-attaquer ? Tu es stupide ?_

— _Mais…_

— _C'est une pure perte de temps ! Seul le sucrier est important._

— … _Un sucrier ? Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?_

— _Certain, mais intéresse-toi plutôt à la Vénérable et Défendue Compote si tu veux te rendre utile._

— … _Pardon ?_

— _Tu veux vraiment me faire répéter ? Tu as très bien entendu. Tu songeais à contre-attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors voici notre offensive._

.

.

* * *

 _Enfin des informations ! Après une première partie floue, on apprend enfin quelques éléments, et le plus gros viendra dans la partie suivante._

 _Je me rends compte également que cette histoire tient plus du crossover qu'autre chose, même si la seconde oeuvre n'a pas besoin d'être connue. Nota à ce sujet : plusieurs éléments appartiennent à **L.S.** : Madame Lulu, l'un des personnages des scènes en italique encore inconnu, les Snicket, et bon nombre de références. Pour ceux qui veulent plus d'informations à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions !_

 _En revanche, Fai est un OC de ma composition que certains auront reconnu comme provenant de_ Vice Vital _(pour ceux lisant mes autres histoires). De même que la Vénérable et Défendue Compote est une référence à cette même histoire._

 _Concernant la suite, je suis toujours en période de concours, donc elle arrivera à une date indéterminée. J'édite souvent mon profil pour tenir au courant de mes avancées, y compris pour mes autres projets._

 _N'oubliez pas que la review est l'alimentation principale des auteurs, alors n'hésitez pas à en poster une !_

 _See ya !_


	3. Partie III

_Heya !_

 _Me revoilà avec la troisième partie de cette fiction qui, plus j'avance, aura une taille indéterminée. Imagination, quand tu nous tiens..._

 _Comme précédemment, cette partie aurait dû être différente, mais après une certaine idée qui m'a encore changé la longueur de cette histoire, certains éléments n'apparaîtront que dans les parties suivantes._

 _Je dédicace encore une fois cette fic à ma bien-aimée **Illheart**. Cœur sur toi petit poisson !_

 _Et toujours une dédicace à **L.S.** , sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas._

 _Merci encore à **Aurore Heart** et **Illheart** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Ici, le monde est paisible.**

Partie III

* * *

— _A en juger ta tête, j'en déduis que tu as terminé ton affaire._

— _Je ne me lasserai jamais de son petit cul._

 _Un ricanement sinistre résonne._

 _— Et qu'importe ce que je lui fais, il en redemande toujours._

 _— … T'as pris un prostitué ?_

 _— Non, même pas. C'est ça le meilleur dans l'histoire. Un petit cul qui m'est entièrement soumis pour que dalle._

 _— Voilà ce qui s'appelle un coup de chance. Mais pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air, tu as raté ça._

 _— Je croyais que vous ne lisiez pas le Petit Pointilleux ?_

 _— Et quelle autre feuille de chou veux-tu que je lise ? Un bel acteur comme moi doit s'adapter._

 _— Un article des Snicket ? Je ne vous suis plus._

 _— Ton peu de neurones fonctionnels est-il si amoché après ta séance de jambes en l'air ?_

 _— Mais vous haïssez les Snicket…_

 _— Effectivement, c'est le cas. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Ce torchon me permet de connaître leurs plans pendant que tu ne penses qu'avec ton service trois pièces._

 _— Je…_

 _— Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps d'appeler la Vénérable et Défendue Compote._

.

.

oOo

.

.

— Que peux-tu me dire sur les _volontaires_?

Tu dévisages Kaku comme s'il vient de dire une énormité. Cette question te paraît stupide, mais qu'importe ton air effaré affiché sur ton visage, il n'ajoute rien d'autre. Il attend.

Après le repas, il t'a conduit à travers les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à un bureau. À nouveau, tu as pu te perdre brièvement dans la contemplation des lieux. Le faste des lieux t'a encore étonné, même si tu n'en as fait aucun commentaire à ton guide. Tu t'interroges sur le financement de cette étrange organisation. Peut-être que les Sferzeney sont leurs mécènes, mais tu trouves cela étrange. Quelque chose ne colle pas avec cette hypothèse, alors tu l'as balayée.

Installé derrière le secrétaire, il t'a fait signe de t'asseoir. Cependant, sa question a réveillé ta méfiance et tu restes donc debout, une main crispée sur le dossier.

Cette demande respire le piège à plein nez. À coup sûr, il doit s'agir d'une autre épreuve, comme celle avec le bruit. As-tu réellement l'esprit d'un _volontaire_ ? Voilà ce que Kaku cherche à déterminer en cet instant.

Alors tu prends ton temps. Tu restes silencieux, tu réfléchis. Tu mets de l'ordre dans tes pensées, tu tries tes idées. Pour toi, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de répondre juste ou faux. C'est avant tout la clef de ton avenir. Maintenant que tu t'es décidé à les rejoindre, tu ne peux te permettre de te faire recaler. Tu refuses d'avoir cru en cet espoir pour finalement chuter avec brutalité.

Tu ignores si le monde est paisible, comme te l'a affirmé avec conviction Kaku, mais tu as envie d'y croire. Et pour cela, il faut que tu puisses rester ici.

— Vous êtes membres d'une même organisation, dont ce manoir doit être un quartier général. Le tatouage que tu as à la cheville en est le symbole, qu'on retrouve d'ailleurs à plusieurs endroits à Villeneuve-des-Corbeaux.

Peut-être que cette trappe que tu as un jour découverte dans ce hangar cache quelques secrets uniquement accessibles aux _volontaires_. Cela te semble logique, ce pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Tu n'avais pas la clef.

— Vous fonctionnez beaucoup avec des codes. Le simple mot _volontaire_ , la citation de Jacquelyn Scieszka, la phrase avec le bruit qui permet de choisir les nouvelles recrues.

Et d'autres t'ont sûrement échappé, mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Tu cherches d'abord à présenter tout ce que tu as réussi à comprendre en à peine une journée.

— Vous éteignez les feux, à la fois métaphoriquement que littéralement. J'en déduis que vous luttez contre les incendies, mais aussi contre le crime en tout genre.

Tu as au départ été sceptique avec cette phrase, mais à force d'y réfléchir, cette réponse a fini par t'apparaître. Avec leur manie de placer des codes dans leurs propos, tu t'es douté que cette déclaration n'y échappait pas.

— Vous ne vous souciez pas de la vie passée des _volontaires_. Tant qu'ils partagent les valeurs de l'organisation et qu'ils passent avec brio vos tests, ils peuvent vous rejoindre. Qui ils étaient avant ne vous intéressent pas. Cette organisation permet de débuter une nouvelle vie à qui le souhaite. C'est pour cette raison que vous acceptez des personnes d'horizons différents.

Pour cela, les dires de Robin – si tu te souviens bien du nom de cette brune – ont été des plus explicites. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose qui te plaît et t'attire. De cette manière, tu peux te défaire des entraves familiales qui te freinent.

— Mais même si personne n'a entendu parler de votre organisation, du moins, pas de manière officielle, vous avez tout de même des moyens. Entretenir un tel manoir ne se fait pas sans un minimum d'argent. Donc, qu'importent vos activités, vous avez une source de revenus. Légale, je présume, autrement vous seriez vous-mêmes un feu à éteindre. Ou alors vous disposez de mécènes, mais j'en doute assez.

Tu as beau tourné sans arrêt cette hypothèse dans ta tête, tu as toujours du mal à croire à l'existence de mécènes. Ou alors, ce sont des _volontaires_ fortunés qui fournissent les fonds nécessaires à l'organisation. Autrement, ça ne collerait pas à cette image secrète.

Tu observes Kaku, gardant le silence. Tu penses n'avoir rien oublié. À présent, les dés sont jetés. Tu attends le verdict.

Toujours assis, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes, il te fixe, silencieux, imperturbable. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pense.

Puis il sourit, et c'est un poids qui s'ôte de tes épaules.

— En à peine une journée parmi nous, tu as su repérer l'essentiel. C'est excellent. Rare sont ceux qui comprennent la métaphore des feux.

Il te tend la main. D'abord un brin hésitant, tu balaies tes doutes et tu la saisis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Tu es désormais officiellement un _volontaire_ , Pedro. Bienvenue parmi V.D.C.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Kaku ne t'a laissé aucun répit après son dernier test. Il t'a aussitôt entraîné à sa suite, et à présent, il te fait visiter les locaux. Du moins, c'est ce que tu as cru au départ. En vérité, il te conduit en un lieu précis, et il en profite pour t'expliquer l'agencement du manoir. Ton guide se montre efficace et ne se perd pas en explications alambiquées. Chaque salle a une fonction spécifique, et nul besoin d'en savoir davantage.

Vos pas vous ont menés jusqu'à l'infirmerie, une pièce lumineuse et claire au rez-de-chaussée, proche d'une entrée. Il t'a suffi d'un regard en sa direction pour comprendre ses intentions. Après plusieurs mois passés à la rue, ta santé n'est plus ce qu'elle était, alors il te pousse à te rendre chez le médecin de votre organisation secrète.

Tu avoues que tu ne l'aurais sans doute pas fait de toi-même. En tant que paria, tu crains ces personnes qui soi-disant pratiquent la médecine. Tous des charlatans, qui cherchent à t'extorquer la moindre pièce de monnaie que tu parviens à récupérer durement. Tu les repérais de loin, avec tout leur attirail censé prouver leur prestige.

Tu n'es donc pas très confiant, mais tu sens aussi que Kaku ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu entres dans l'infirmerie, sur tes gardes, avant d'être soufflé par la vue d'un adolescent en train de faire des points de suture à une jeune femme. Il n'a pas l'air une seule seconde stressé, comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité. Tu ne lis que de la concentration sur son visage.

Dès qu'il a terminé, il échange quelques mots avec sa patiente toute souriante avant de relever la tête dans votre direction. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Kaku, il sourit et se précipite vers vous, tandis que la femme quitte l'infirmerie en vous saluant poliment.

— M'sieur Kaku !

L'adolescent l'observe de toutes parts, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

— Vous n'avez rien au moins ? s'enquit-il avec précipitation.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas Chopper. Je viens voir Law.

Le dénommé Chopper te jette brièvement un regard avant de reposer son attention sur ton guide. Tu ne saisis pas vraiment ce qui sont ces personnes, bien que tu supposes que l'adolescent soit l'assistant ou l'apprenti du médecin compte tenu de son jeune âge.

— Le docteur Trafalgar n'est pas encore rentré… Il a parlé de la Vertu Déshonorée de la Charité. Je crois.

Le nom Trafalgar semble t'évoquer quelque chose, comme un vague souvenir, mais tu n'en as pas la certitude. Alors tu laisses couler, cela n'a sans doute aucune importance.

— Tu sais quand il rentrera ?

— Non, il n'a rien dit. Mais ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il est parti, alors il ne devrait plus tarder… Je pense.

Chopper te paraît peu sûr de lui, alors que ces gestes pour faire les points étaient assurés. Ce contraste t'étonne un peu, mais tu gardes le silence. Tu préfères ne pas intervenir, de peur de commettre un impair.

Kaku se tourne alors vers toi, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il a senti ton malaise, alors il te rassure.

— Pedro, je te présente Chopper, l'apprenti de Trafalgar Law, le médecin de V.D.C.

L'adolescent t'observe, méfiant, avant que finalement son visage s'illumine de joie et de curiosité.

— Alors c'est vous la nouvelle recrue ? M'sieur Pedro, c'est ça ? Enchanté !

Encore une fois, son brusque changement d'attitude te surprend, mais tu essaies de ne pas t'attarder dessus. Au contraire, cela lui donne un air touchant.

— Pourquoi vous êtes venus d'ailleurs, M'sieur Kaku ? C'est uniquement pour voir le docteur Trafalgar ?

— Pedro a besoin de faire un check-up sur sa santé afin que son intégration parmi V.D.C. soit aux normes.

— Bien sûr ! Je m'en occupe.

Soudainement sérieux, Chopper te fait signe de t'asseoir sur une table d'auscultation et d'enlever ton haut. Tu le dévisages alors, hésitant, jettes un coup d'œil à ton guide. Même si ce n'est que te montrer torse nu, tu es assez gêné par cette idée. Tu connais l'état de ton corps après ces mois de privation, et ce n'est pas fameux. L'idée d'écoper de remarques à ce sujet ne t'enthousiasme guère.

Pourtant, tu finis par obtempérer. Si tu as choisi de rejoindre V.D.C., ce n'est pas pour rester coincé dans ton passé. Tu dois accepter les faits, et aller de l'avant.

Le jeune apprenti demeure d'ailleurs silencieux. Il griffonne des notes sur un cahier, prend quelques mesures te concernant, observe avec attention ton corps, mais aucun mot déplacé ne lui échappe pas. Il respecte ta gêne en s'abstenant de tout commentaire. Le professionnalisme de l'adolescent t'épate.

La porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvre et se referme coupe court à ton admiration, et tu relèves la tête.

— Docteur Trafalgar !

Le médecin en question balaie d'un regard la pièce sans un mot. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, ses yeux d'acier te transpercent, avant qu'ils ne se portent sur Kaku.

— Fallait vraiment que tu viennes aujourd'hui ?

Son ton acerbe détonne avec la question, et relève davantage du reproche. Le rouquin, visé, garde le silence.

Il s'avance ensuite sans rien ajouter de plus, rejoint la fenêtre qu'il entrouvre en boitant légèrement. Il s'allume alors une cigarette, tira la première bouffée qu'il expire dehors.

Tu en profites pour l'étudier un peu. Sans que tu ne saches l'expliquer, une aura sinistre se dégage de lui. Ses cheveux noirs désordonnés contribuent à cette impression, au même titre que les cernes qui soulignent ses prunelles orageuses. Les tatouages que tu devines sous ses vêtements n'aident pas non plus à alléger cette tension qui gravite autour de lui. Il te file froid dans le dos, et si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu te rhabillerais vite fait pour déguerpir dans la foulée.

Puis, soudain, l'évidence te frappe. Trafalgar. Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé plus tôt ? Voilà pourquoi ce nom ne t'est pas inconnu. Tu te souviens encore de cette sombre histoire qui a fait le tour des médias pendant plus d'une semaine. Le couple Trafalgar, de célèbres médecins de Villeneuve-des-Corbeaux, avait été brutalement assassiné, et les coupables couraient encore dans la nature, introuvables. Cependant, tu ignorais qu'ils avaient un fils.

Tu n'oses pas poser la question, alors tu t'efforces d'oublier ce détail. En vain. Cela t'intrigue trop, même si tu te souviens des dires de Robin. La vie passée des volontaires importe peu.

Kaku s'est rapproché du médecin, un peu amusé de le voir fumer.

— Un médecin qui fume, ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire, Law ?

Il n'écope que d'un regard noir, peu enclin à la plaisanterie.

— Je t'en pose des questions, Kaku ?

— Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

— Vraiment ? crache le médecin. Je l'aurais pas cru sans toi.

Chopper s'est éclipsé hors de l'infirmerie alors que tu es perdu. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois rester ou leur laisser une certaine intimité pour parler de choses qui ne te concernent pas. Et que de toute façon tu ne comprends pas.

— Je suis sérieux, Law.

— Oh, parce que tu crois que vous allez pouvoir dénicher vos infos par vous-mêmes ? Me fais pas rire.

— Tu ne nous laisses aucune chance de faire autrement.

— Parce que vous n'arriverez à rien sans la Vertu Déshonorée de la Charité. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Ce code te tire un frisson, même si tu en ignores la signification. Cela ne te dit rien qui vaille, et tu attends des éclaircissements – qui ne viendront sans doute jamais.

— Law, arrête. Il n'y a que toi qui appelle ça comme ça.

— Oh, pardon, c'est vrai. Les autres ne le nomment pas. J'oubliais. Ils préfèrent fermer les yeux.

— Law, tente d'apaiser Kaku. Tu n'es vraiment pas…

— Pas quoi ? Pas obligé ? Parce que choisir entre ça et une balle, tu appelles ça un choix ?

La colère irradie du médecin. Tu as beau te tenir à l'écart, tu la sens malgré tout. Ses propos te glacent les sangs. Le terreur de la rue que subissent les parias te revient en tête, et tu crains qu'elle ne te rattrape, même ici où tu te sens pourtant à l'abri.

— Ce n'est pas…

— Abandonne tes idéaux stupides, Kaku, et grandis ! le coupe Trafalgar avec froideur. Le monde n'est pas paisible. Le monde est un putain de brasier, et même V.D.C. n'y peut rien.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sans ajouter un mot à l'intention du médecin, Kaku t'a précipitamment entraîné hors de l'infirmerie. Tu ne saisis pas vraiment la situation. La précédente conversation, emplie de sous-entendus incompréhensibles pour toi, t'échappe.

Tu l'interroges du regard, mais aucune réponse ne vient. Il reste silencieux, et tu ne déchiffres pas la moindre émotion sur son visage. Rien. Il demeure maître de lui-même. Visiblement, il existe des choses que tu dois ignorer, malgré ton intégration parmi V.D.C.

— Ne fais pas attention aux propos de Law, finit-il par lâcher.

Tu le dévisages, perplexe. Comment veut-il que tu ignores de tels dires ? Les mots du médecin ont été violents, poignants. Kaku perçoit ton trouble car il reprend rapidement.

— Certains faits altèrent son jugement, et il se montre depuis assez vindicatif à ce sujet. Il traverse une période difficile.

— Et…

— Pedro, te coupe-t-il brusquement. S'il te plaît. Ne pose aucune question.

Il te sourit pour te rassurer.

— C'est de l'ordre personnel. Law me tuerait s'il savait que je te raconte sa vie.

Un léger rire ponctue ses mots, et tu consens à acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Cela fait certes très peu de temps que tu connais Kaku, mais tu as déjà appris à reconnaître les moments où il se ferme comme une huître.

Tu n'obtiendras rien de lui, alors autant ne plus y penser et oublier cette rencontre sinistre.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu observes sous toutes les coutures cette lorgnette que t'a remise Kaku. Tu n'as jamais vu un instrument d'une telle complexité, et plus tu l'étudies, plus tu as l'impression de n'avoir encore rien découvert. Cette sensation est à la fois étrange et fascinante.

Armé d'un livre, tu apprends à t'en servir comme il se doit, que ce soit pour regarder au loin, pour lire des codes dissimulés dans les sous-titres d'un film, pour t'éclairer, ou encore pour produire une lumière chauffante. Cette lorgnette est le compagnon de vie de tout _volontaire_ , et c'est donc tout naturellement que tu as reçu la tienne.

De couleur bleu nuit, tu as aussitôt reconnu cet œil qui n'en est finalement pas un. Lorsque tu en as demandé la signification à Kaku, celui-ci a ri, puis t'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait des trois lettres de votre organisation : V.D.C.

Et réflexion faite, tu remarques effectivement que le V forme le sourcil, que le D forme l'œil, et le C la pupille. Cet agencement permet de tromper tous les non-initiés, et tu es tombé dans le piège sans même t'en rendre compte.

Ton mentor ne t'a d'ailleurs toujours pas expliqué la signification de ce sigle et malgré toutes tes hypothèses, tu n'en as pas encore découvert le sens. Tu ne pourras sans doute pas le trouver par toi-même.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Ton ancienne vie de paria te semble des plus lointaines. La faim, le froid, la douleur… Toutes ces sensations ont désormais disparu de ton quotidien. Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, tu te sens comme un roi chaque jour que tu te lèves. Tu manges à ta faim dans un environnement chaleureux, et tu ne subis plus les coups de la _meute_. Tu peux enfin respirer sans craindre qu'un moment d'inattention ne t'envoie brutalement à terre. Même les sifflets de la milice te paraissent un vieux souvenir qui s'estompe, voire un mauvais rêve dont tu ne distingues plus que difficilement les bords.

Cela fait à peine cinq jours que tu as rejoint V.D.C, mais ton existence semble s'être soudainement métamorphosée. Les propos incendiaires que ton père t'a crachés au visage le jour où il t'a renié s'effacent face aux sourires qui ponctuent tes journées dans le manoir. Personne ne se soucie de qui tu es. Tu es un _volontaire_ , voilà tout ce qui importe.

Parfois Fai Sferzeney t'interpelle et essaie de te poser quelques questions sur ton ancienne famille, mais la chance tourne alors toujours en ton sens et te permet de les esquiver sans le moindre problème. Le passé des volontaires n'importe pas. Il est aussi essentiel que la poussière que l'on balaie.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Comme Kaku est ton mentor, il est tenu de rester à tes côtés pour t'expliquer tout le fonctionnement de votre organisation. À présent que tu es un _volontaire_ , tu dois en apprendre les codes, les us et les coutumes, sans en oublier ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Tu ne rechignes pas face à tous ces enseignements qui s'enchaînent, au contraire. Tu es plutôt avide d'en savoir davantage.

Tu ne détestes pas non plus la présence de Kaku, que tu trouves même agréable après tous ces temps de solitude. Il ne se renseigne jamais sur ton passé, te laisse prendre à ton rythme tes habitudes, se montre clair et précis dans toutes ses explications. Chaque heure passée en sa compagnie est appréciable, une bouffée d'air frais qui détruit un peu plus tes errances de paria.

Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'une semaine se soit déjà écoulée. À dire vrai, tu n'es même plus certain de ta perception du temps. Il te semble à la fois être là depuis des mois, et n'être arrivé que la veille. Cette sensation est déroutante, mais pas non plus dérangeante. En fait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu te permets enfin de croire que tu as la vie devant toi.

Petit à petit, tu commences à comprendre pourquoi ici, le monde est paisible.

.

.

oOo

.

.

— Le schisme ?

Tu n'es pas certain de ce que veut entendre par là Kaku. Ou plutôt, plusieurs hypothèses se dessinent dans ton esprit sans que tu ne sois complètement convaincu. Tu as l'impression que cette affaire est plus compliquée que de prime abord, alors tu attends ses explications. Ce sera plus sûr que de partir dans des théories hasardeuses.

Ton mentor semble réfléchir un instant, assis de l'autre côté du secrétaire. Ce bureau est quelque peu devenu l'un de vos endroits de rendez-vous de prédilection, là où personne ne vient vous trouver, pas même Jyabura. Tu en es d'ailleurs bien soulagé, car cet autre volontaire peut se montrer bien insistant quant à votre relation.

Tu chasses aussitôt cette pensée gênante de ton esprit pour te reconcentrer sur cette histoire de schisme.

— Il y a quelques années, V.D.C. a été secouée par une crise majeure entre ses membres, et l'organisation n'en est pas ressortie indemne, finit-il par exposer calmement.

— D'où le schisme ? cherches-tu à comprendre. V.D.C. s'est séparée ?

— Il y avait deux camps. Nous, qui essayons d'éteindre les feux et les autres, qui souhaitent plutôt combattre le feu par le feu. Communément, nous les appelons désormais les V.D.C. scélérats.

Tu hoches la tête. En d'autres termes, il s'agit d'anciens volontaires qui ont succombé aux affres du crime. De nouveaux feux que vous vous devez éteindre. Tu songes que ces « scélérats » complotent peut-être contre l'organisation qui les a reniés.

— Et quelle est la cause de ce schisme ?

— … C'est assez compliqué, finit-il par te répondre après une hésitation. La cause est assez floue, certains prétendent que c'est un meurtre, d'autres un vol.

— Et personne ne s'attend à ce que cela revienne sur le tapis ?

Tu ne poses pas de questions supplémentaires sur les raisons derrière ce schisme. Même si Kaku n'a pas l'air d'être le volontaire le plus renseigné à ce sujet, tu devines sans peine que cela est plus complexe encore, et également sensible. Les deux parties de l'organisation ont autant de choses à se reprocher l'une que l'autre. Tu as vécu suffisamment longtemps dans la rue pour ne pas croire en une vision manichéenne des évènements.

— Oh si, c'est même l'une de nos principales menaces, te confirme-t-il simplement. La plupart des volontaires lutte contre les scélérats qui ne cessent d'allumer de nouveaux feux. Cependant, ce n'est pas encore un sujet qui te concerne. Tu dois d'abord finir ta formation.

Tu n'insistes pas, comprenant que la discussion autour du schisme est close. Tu en connais à présent les grandes lignes, et cela suffit selon les grandes pontes de V.D.C.

Néanmoins, cela ne t'empêche pas d'être dubitatif. Les plus anciens volontaires doivent connaître les véritables raisons autour de ce schisme. Cette ambiance de secrets cache à coup sûr une culpabilité certaine de la part des responsables de cette scission.

.

.

oOo

.

.

— _La Vertu Déshonorée de la Charité commence à se rebeller._

— _Ce n'est pas un problème. Rappelez-lui simplement les possibles conséquences de ses actes. Cela suffira à le calmer._

— _Cela sera fait._

— _Et où en êtes-vous avec la Véritable Dentelle Certifiée, Madame Lulu ?_

— _Olaf n'agit pas selon nos prédictions._

— _Vous pensez qu'il a percé à jour notre plan ?_

— _C'est une possibilité._

— _Voilà qui est étonnant. D'ordinaire il aurait foncé tête baissée sur cet appât._

— _Il y a peut-être une fuite avec le Petit Pointilleux._

— _Peut-être. De toute façon, Morgans commence à prendre trop de libertés avec le journal. Il menace de renvoyer nos rédacteurs, les Snicket._

— _C'est ce qui arrive lorsque le directeur du journal n'est pas un volontaire._

— _Et le sucrier ? Des informations à son sujet ?_

— _Des nouvelles plutôt inquiétantes, j'en ai peur. Les forces d'Olaf s'organisent dans l'ombre. Il ne doit pas avoir abandonné son objectif._

— _Cet acteur raté est trop têtu pour renoncer en cours de route. Prévoyez notre riposte, mobilisez les volontaires. Maintenant que le schisme ne nous est de plus aucune utilité, il est grand temps d'éteindre ce feu une bonne fois pour toute. Définitivement._

* * *

 _Et les informations continuent d'affluer ! Petit à petit, on découvre dans quoi s'est engagé Pedro, et on rencontre aussi de nouveaux personnages. Il faudra néanmoins attendre les parties suivantes pour comprendre tous les enjeux dissimulés par certaines conversations._

 _Concernant la suite, j'ai un planning assez chargé pour cet été, alors il faudra attendre un peu ! Dans tous les cas, j'édite mon profil pour tenir aux courants de mes avancées._

 _N'oubliez pas que la review est l'alimentation principale des auteurs, alors n'hésitez pas à en poster une !_

 _See ya !_


	4. Partie IV

_Heya !_

 _Me revoilà avec la quatrième partie de cette fiction qui, je dois l'avouer, a pris une tournure complètement inattendue... Mais que j'aime tout autant ! En tout cas, elle apporte du changement par rapport aux parties précédentes._

 _En fait, avec cette fiction, rien ne va jamais comme prévu, et je ne me prononcerai donc pas sur le nombre de parties restantes._

 _Je dédicace encore une fois cette fic à ma bien-aimée **Illheart**. Cœur sur toi petit poisson !_

 _Et toujours une dédicace à **L.S**., sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas._

 _Merci encore à **Aurore Heart** et **Illheart** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Ici, le monde est paisible.**

Partie IV

* * *

Comme un doux manteau blanc, la neige recouvre la moindre surface qui s'offre à elle. Les charpentes des maisons semblent s'effondrer sous son poids, les étals disparaissent sous cet océan immaculé. Le ciel et la terre se confondent, si bien que l'horizon s'efface. Des nuages épais filtrent les rayons du soleil, qui peinent à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les températures demeurent négatives, et un léger vent souffle, emportant dans son sillage des tourbillons de flocons. A l'orée du hameau, les chênes ont perdu leur vert feuillage pour se fondre dans le paysage hivernal

Le Val des Cerisiers tourne au ralenti. Les échoppes montrent porte close, fenêtres et vitrines barricadées, alors que l'auberge accueille toutes les âmes en quête d'animation. Devant l'âtre, habitués et voyageurs de passage se réunissent dans la convivialité, partageant une choppe de vin chaud pour se réchauffer. Un poulet rôti à la broche cuit au-dessus des flammes, souvent arrosé de jus pour que les viandes ne sèchent pas. Pourtant, malgré les sourires qu'affiche le tenancier, il fixe avec anxiété l'entrée de sa taverne. Bloquée par des bûches et des tables, il craint que cela ne suffise pas. Si les rires des habitués couvrent les autres bruits, cela n'atténue en rien la peur palpable de ceux qui ont choisi de se retrancher ici dans l'espoir que l'horreur les épargne.

Dehors, la nuit tombe. La luminosité s'amenuise, l'après-midi touche à sa fin. Bientôt, les torches apporteront la seule lumière pour voir devant soi. Ils ont passé la journée entière cloîtrés dans son auberge. La rumeur de troubles violents les a tirés du lit avant l'aube, puis, dans la confusion et la panique absolues, la milice a donné ses ordres : toute personne aperçue dans les rues sera fusillé sur-le-champ. Un frisson d'effroi a alors traversé les habitants du village, qui se sont aussitôt retranchés dans leurs maisons, dans l'auberge, voire dans les échoppes pour disposer de vivres.

Le chaos règne au Val des Cerisiers. A plusieurs reprises, des groupes inconnus ont échangé des tirs féroces. Les douilles se noient dans la couche de neige, tachée de sang sur de nombreux mètres. Les conflits ont profondément marqué le paysage les murs des maisons sont abîmés par les coups de feu, qui ont aussi détruit les enseignes des boutiques. Des morceaux de verre brisé se mêlent à ce décor, tandis que des restes de palettes de bois calcinées répandent une odeur de brûlé.

Les miliciens, armes entre les mains pour contre-attaquer à tout instant, patrouillent dans les rues noires et silencieuses, éteignent les dernières traces d'incendie, recouvrent et emportent les corps de leurs camarades tombés au combat. Ils veillent à la sécurité des habitants et traquent leurs opposants, mais l'ennemi a disparu. Il s'est volatilisé dans l'obscurité nocturne.

A présent, seules les questions demeurent, entourées d'une aura mortifère. Qui sont ces attaquants venus de nulle part ? Personne ne le sait. Au petit matin, ils ont fondu sur le hameau avec une efficacité à toute épreuve, déjouant les premières ripostes de la milice. Il a fallu plusieurs heures avant qu'une défense soit mise en place et tienne tête à ces individus masqués. Une bataille de longue haleine a alors débuté, éreintante, sans grande avancée. C'est une victoire en demi-teinte qui en découle : l'ennemi s'est retiré, mais à quel prix ?

De la buée s'échappe du casque d'un milicien dans un soupir. Leur village est empreint de scènes de violences remarquables. Leurs instructions ont été inutiles face à l'assaut. Certaines portes barricadées n'ont pas suffi à contenir les échauffourées. Elles laissent désormais place à des trous béants, une entrée libre dans les maisons. A l'intérieur, plus âme qui vive ne les occupent. Les cadavres de leurs occupants s'étendent sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang.

Tous les domiciles n'ont pas subi cette brutalité morbide. La frappe a été précise, méthodique, visant certaines personnes en particulier. Le milicien n'en possède pas la certitude, mais il n'imagine pas d'autre explication. La taverne, qui abrite pourtant une bonne majorité du hameau, ne porte aucun stigmate de cette agression virulente. Pourquoi diable a-t-elle donc été épargnée ? Cela n'a pas de sens. Sauf si l'ennemi considère que les morts de ce jour devaient disparaître.

Interpellé par un collègue, il abandonne ses réflexions un départ de feu doit être éteint avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts.

.

.

oOo

.

.

— _Quels sont les résultats ?_

— _C'est une presque victoire._

— _Presque ? Notre équipe a-t-elle rencontré des problèmes ?_

— _Trois cibles nous échappent encore. Elles ont réussi à esquiver l'attaque._

— _Bénéficient-elles d'une aide extérieure ?_

— _Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que notre équipe ne les élimine. D'après nos informations, l'une des cibles serait blessée._

— _Laquelle ?_

— _Nox._

— _Pas la plus dangereuse des trois, malheureusement. Mais un grand pas a déjà été fait en cette journée. Bientôt, cela ne sera plus qu'un vaste souvenir disparu entre les flammes._

— _Souhaitez-vous donner d'autres indications à notre équipe ?_

— _Qu'elle ne laisse pas s'échapper nos trois cibles, sans quoi cela serait désastreux. La Vertu Déshonorée de la Charité en sait trop._

— _Je leur rappellerai._

— _Et qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. On ne sait jamais ce que peut prévoir cet acteur raté pour préserver son feu et l'empêcher de s'éteindre. Le Val des Cerisiers est un terrain connu pour lui._

— _A cause de la présence du Collège Prufrock à quelques kilomètres de là ?_

— _Exactement. Sa nature d'élève fauteur de troubles l'a souvent conduit à explorer les environs._

— _Je transmettrai l'information à notre équipe._

— _Parfait. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette folie incendiaire._

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu vas mourir.

Ces trois petits mots se répètent inlassablement dans ta tête. Ton esprit les martèle sans te laisser la moindre seconde de répit.

Tu respires avec difficulté à cause des angoisses qui t'assaillent à l'idée de voir tes jours toucher à leur fin très prochainement. Tu ne veux pas mourir maintenant. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Pourquoi dois-tu mourir au moment où tu te sens enfin en vie ? Au moment où respirer n'est plus une torture ?

L'ironie de l'existence est cruelle. Tu ne peux même pas réparer cette injustice. Tout ce que tu peux encore faire, c'est te battre dans l'espoir de survivre. Cette faible lueur que tu caresses des doigts sans parvenir à la saisir. Elle brille faiblement sous tes yeux, vacille et tu crains qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon.

Tu serres les dents alors que tu changes de position. La balle logée dans ton genou te cause des souffrances que tu as crues oubliées. Tu te revois comme paria, errant dans les rues en piteux état après un passage à tabac. Bien que différente, la douleur reste sensiblement la même, et elle t'empêche de bouger comme tu le souhaites. Ta mobilité s'étiole, et tu te sens piégé comme un rat. Retranché dans cette cahute à la toiture rongée par les termites, tu redoutes que la milice ne piste ta trace. Tu as très bien pu laisser des gouttes de sang sur le chemin, et la confiance te manque pour te reposer sur l'obscurité nocturne.

Tu regrettes tant de choses. Plus ta mort approche, et plus tu ressasses ce que tu as été incapable de faire. Des actions que tu aurais dû réaliser, des mots que tu aurais dû prononcer. Ces dernières semaines ont été tellement riches que tu t'es laissé porter par le courant, entraîné dans toutes ces découvertes. L'organisation V.D.C. recèle encore de secrets que tu ne connaîtras probablement jamais désormais. Tu as conscience d'être encore loin d'être un volontaire accompli, mais le temps te glisse entre les doigts. Le destin semble te jouer un tour et corroborer les propos acerbes de ton paternel. _« Tu es incapable de faire quelque chose correctement ! »_ Plus que jamais, l'impression d'avoir été poignardé par une vérité blessante te saisit.

Inexorablement, tes pensées se dirigent vers Kaku. Sans connaître ton identité, ton passé, cet homme t'a tendu la main. Il t'a offert la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie sans rien demander en retour. Il t'a guidé lors de tes premiers pas au sein du manoir, t'as enseigné les valeurs des volontaires, les fondements de l'ordre que tu as rejoint. Il t'a donné sans compter, a toujours répondu présent lorsque tu avais des questions, malgré ses quelques silences sur des sujets délicats. A aucun moment, il n'a tenté d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Ce qu'il voyait lui suffisait. Ta vie passée n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était te monter qu'ici, le monde est paisible.

Et il l'est. Pour la première de ta vie, tu t'es senti accepté parmi une communauté. Pas l'ombre d'une seconde, tu n'as regretté d'avoir attrapé sa main.

Pourtant… Tu n'es désormais plus sûr de rien. Les remords t'assaillent, car tu n'as jamais osé en sa présence mettre des mots sur tes sentiments. Tu as tu ce qui naissait en toi, et à présent, il est trop tard. Tu vas mourir d'ici peu, et même sans cela, tu sais très bien que cela est vain. Même si tu sors indemne de cette cahute, du Val des Cerisiers, tu ne reverras jamais les doux sourires que t'adressait Kaku. Il ne t'expliquera plus le fonctionnement de V.D.C., il ne s'amusera plus de te voir manger comme quatre et de t'émerveiller face à de nouveaux plats. Il ne te fera plus rire.

A quoi bon survivre s'il n'est plus là ? Sans lui, le monde ne sera jamais plus paisible.

Alors autant mourir.

.

.

oOo

.

.

— _Qu'en est-il du sucrier ?_

— _Toujours introuvable, j'en ai peur._

— _Au moins cet acteur raté n'a pas mis la main dessus, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Que nos trois cibles nous échappent pour quelques heures supplémentaires, passe encore, mais jamais Olaf ne doit mettre la main sur le sucrier. Si cela venait à arriver…._

— _Ce serait une catastrophe sans nom. J'en ai conscience._

— _Les recherches piétinent-elles à ce point ?_

— _Nous avons une piste, mais elle reste maigre. Ce sont que des bribes d'indices, rien de très concret. Nous tentons de la remonter, mais jusqu'à présent, nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à établir sa localisation._

— _Espérons donc qu'il en vaille de même pour cet acteur stupide._

— _Malgré les efforts qu'il mène, il n'est toujours pas parvenu à quelque chose. Je doute qu'il réussisse avant nous._

— _Espérons, Madame Lulu, espérons. Je refuse que cet idiot nous damne le pion._

— _Et nous ferons tout pour._

— _Nous aurions dû l'éliminer il y a de ça des années. Ce fut une erreur de lui laisser la vie, qu'importent les bénéfices que nous a apportés le schisme._

— _Mais sans le schisme, nous n'aurions jamais acquis le sucrier une première fois._

— _Il est vrai._

 _Un soupir lui échappe._

— _Rappelez-vous, Madame Lulu, qu'il est impossible de faire confiance aux volontaires ignorants. Tôt ou tard, ils failleront à leur tâche. Sans eux, le sucrier n'aurait pas été perdu._

.

.

oOo

.

.

Jyabura se fige quelques secondes. Quand il entre dans la chambre de Fai, il ne s'attend pas à la voir faire son sac alors que les ordres sont clairs : personne ne quitte le manoir. Encore une fois, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

— Cela ne se voit donc pas ? Ou ta stupidité te rend-elle aveugle ?

Elle lui répond sans redresser la tête de ses affaires. Elle lui parle avec son ton hautain habituel qu'elle réserve aux autres. Avec lui, elle l'a abandonné depuis des lustres, sauf lorsqu'elle a envie de le taquiner. La voir redevenir indifférence avec lui l'agace.

— Fai ! Je ne plaisante pas !

— Cesse donc de te mêler de mes affaires, Jya, cela vaut mieux pour toi.

— Mais à quoi tu joues !

— J'agis pour la Compote. Mais tu es trop stupide pour comprendre.

— Tu ne m'expliques rien aussi !

Il ne sait pas ce qu'est cette « Compote », et il doute de vouloir réellement savoir. Fai a toujours eu cette aura de mystère, et la percer à jour risque d'entraîner un lot de conséquences effroyables. Et avec les récents évènements, Jyabura ignore s'il pourra le supporter.

— D'abord Kaku qui… s'insurge-t-il avant de s'interrompre et d'enchaîner avec la suite. Et maintenant toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par…

— Dis-le, le coupe-t-elle sans douceur.

Elle le fixe droit dans les yeux, inflexible.

— Dis-le, Jyabura.

— Tais-toi !

— Kaku est mort.

— Ta gueule !

Il crie son opposition à la vérité. Il ne veut pas l'entendre, trop douloureuse pour ses oreilles. Et surtout, il ne veut pas l'accepter. Il ne veut pas y croire. Fai renifle avec dédain.

— Pour quelqu'un qui se prétend son meilleur ami, tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour lui. Tu restes planté là, à te lamenter sur son sort. Tu me déçois, Jya. Tu n'as décidemment pas les valeurs de la Compote.

Elle attrape son sac, le jette sur son épaule. De sa démarche fière elle rejoint la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'arrête un instant devant Jyabura.

— C'est fini entre nous, Jya. N'essaye même pas de m'en empêcher, ou de me rattraper, ou je te jure que ce n'est pas un couteau dans le dos que tu te prendras.

— … Fai !

— Tant que tu seras aussi lâche, n'espère même pas comprendre les tenants de cette situation. N'espère même pas comprendre le sacrifice de Kaku. Tu resteras à jamais un volontaire ignorant.

Sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire, ne prêtant aucune oreille à ses protestations vaines, elle quitte sa chambre et s'éclipse dans le couloir.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tu entends du bruit, des râles étouffés qui s'approchent. Là, dehors, dans la neige, le froid, et l'obscurité, une personne s'avance vers la cahute. Ou plusieurs, tu n'en es pas certain. La peur qui te saisit les tripes t'empêche de le savoir avec exactitude. Tu redoutes l'identité de celui ou celle qui franchira la porte.

Ta prise se resserre sur la crosse de ton arme. Si besoin, tu es prêt à t'en servir, mais tu sais que tu n'iras pas bien loin avec. Ton chargeur est presque vide, il ne te reste que deux balles. Tu doutes de réussir à faire mouche avec autant de pression sur tes épaules. Tu n'es pas un grand tireur, à dire vrai tu as commencé à apprendre avec Kaku, au sein de V.D.C.. Tu n'as jamais tenu de pistolet entre tes mains auparavant, et les sensations qui en découlent te paraissent toujours étranges. Tu n'as même jamais tué, alors l'idée de franchir ce cap en cette nuit te déstabilise quelques secondes. En seras-tu seulement capable ?

La poignée qui tourne interrompt tes réflexions. Ton cœur s'accélère dans ta poitrine, ta respiration s'affole. Ton esprit ne parvient pas à se décider sur ce qu'il veut, entre rester en vie et périr. Tu déglutis difficilement, la porte s'ouvre dans un grognement contre l'hiver et ses températures trop basses.

Un homme apparaît. Il se fige un bref instant lorsqu'il t'aperçoit, sa bouche se déforme en un « oh » de surprise, et son regard balaie la cabane délabrée à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas. Il ne te semble pas hostile, et de toute façon, tu ignores ce qu'il convient de faire. Le menacer ? Parler ? Le sommer de partir ? Tu n'en pas la moindre idée.

— Ça, pour une surprise. Moi qui croyais que cette cahute serait déserte.

Sa voix te surprend. Tu demeures un moment coi, alors qu'il s'intéresse à peine à toi. Il continue d'observer le reste des lieux, restant planté devant l'entrée. A aucun moment il n'effectue de geste déplacé. Il a dû voir ton arme, et préfère donc se montrer prudent.

Cet homme t'est inconnu. Malgré tes années à vivre dans la rue, tu n'as pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà croisé. Toutefois, avec ses yeux bleu pâle, son crâne dégarni sur le devant, et ses cheveux grisonnants qui forment une touffe sur l'arrière de sa tête, tu le reconnaîtrais à coup sûr.

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

Cette fois-ci, il te fixe alors qu'il se frotte les bras pour se réchauffer. Sa politesse t'étonne, tu l'imaginais plus… brute. Il ne te paraît pas le genre de personnes à faire des courbettes pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Pourtant, il semble faire quelques efforts pour que la situation ne s'envenime pas. Tu n'en comprends pas encore la raison, mais cela vaut sans doute pour le mieux. Tu es extenué par les derniers évènements, et tu n'as pas envie de déclencher un nouveau conflit sans nul doute évitable.

Tu hoches donc la tête sans prononcer un seul mot. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais dire, s'il convient même de lancer une discussion. A dire vrai, tu te sens un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Depuis qu'il s'est assis, il ne te lâche plus, il te dévisage sans interruption.

— Tiens donc. Si je m'attendais à croiser le fils Nox.

A cette déclaration, tu écarquilles les yeux. Tes oreilles doivent te jouer un tour, cela ne se peut… En dehors de Fai, personne ne connaît tes origines depuis que tu as rejoint V.D.C.. Alors comment ?

— … Pardon ?

— Oh, ne prends pas cet air effarouché, tu croyais vraiment que c'était un secret ?

Tu restes silencieux, atterré. La situation t'échappe complètement. En à peine quelques secondes, tu as l'impression d'être projeté en un milieu hostile et inconnu, où tu risques de trépasser à tout instant.

Il ricane, attirant de nouveau ton attention.

— La belle affaire, que tu sois le fils Nox. Pour ce que ça change.

— Vous connaissez ma famille ?

Tu te décides enfin à formuler les questions qui t'assaillent. Tu ne tiens pas à rester indéfiniment dans l'ombre, alors tu prends ton courage à deux mains pour aller chercher des réponses. Puisque cet homme semble ouvert à la conversation, autant en profiter.

— Bien sûr que je connais ta famille. Ton cousin est un sacré petit con.

— … Je n'ai pas de cousin.

— Si, c'est juste que tu ne le connais pas. C'est là toute la nuance.

Tu es perdu. Tu ne comprends rien à ce qu'il te raconte. Tu ne parviens pas à le croire lorsqu'il t'affirme connaître ton cousin. Quel cousin ? Comment peut-il mieux connaître ta famille que toi ?

— Toi, le fils renié, tu crois vraiment que ton père t'aurait fait rencontrer cette partie-là de sa famille ?

— Mais vous, vous la connaissez ?

— Bien sûr. J'ai étudié avec ton cousin, au collège Prufrock. Et c'est un vrai petit con, toujours à réciter ces stupides codes littéraires. Il m'exaspérait.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Le collège Prufrock. Kaku t'en a brièvement parlé lorsque tu as croisé ce nom dans un ouvrage. Cette école située non loin du Val des Cerisiers sert avant tout de repérage pour les futures recrues de V.D.C., et accueille même les enfants des actuels volontaires afin qu'ils rejoignent à leur tour l'organisation.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent soudainement dans ton esprit. Son soi-disant « cousin » a étudié au collège Prufrock, et récitait des codes littéraires, une particularité des volontaires. Est-il… ? Non, impossible.

Mais tu hésites. Tu observes l'inconnu en face de toi, cherchant à déceler la vérité. Tes doutes t'empêchent de te décider sur la marche à suivre. Puis, finalement, tu te jettes à l'eau.

— Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion triste.

Un reniflement de dédain et d'amusement te répond.

— Tu as vraiment cru à toute cette poésie ? Le monde est paisible, le passé des volontaires n'importe pas ? Tu es bien naïf.

Tu ouvres la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sort, choqué. Les réponses t'apparaissent enfin. Tu es face à un V.D.C. scélérat. Et ton soi-disant « cousin » doit aussi être un volontaire. Tu n'en reviens pas.

— Vous êtes de l'autre côté du schisme.

Il éclate de rire sans retenue à cette déclaration.

— Parce que tu ne sais pas même qui je suis ? Ils ne vous apprennent vraiment plus rien !

Il retrouve cependant son calme sans tarder. Il plonge ses yeux droit dans les tiens, adoptant un sérieux nouveau.

— Et que vas-tu faire ? Utiliser mon arme, me tirer dessus ?

Tu ne réponds rien. Tu n'en as aucune idée. Comptes-tu réellement le tuer ? Tout s'enchaîne trop vite à ton goût, les données s'entremêlent dans ton esprit. Ce schisme au sein de l'organisation t'est encore étranger, tu n'en connais pas les véritables causes. Avec si peu d'informations, décider de la vie d'un homme dont tu ignores tout t'apparaît abject.

— … Non.

— Parfait ! Evitons donc de nous écharper, je ne tiens pas à leur faciliter le travail.

— Leur faciliter le travail à qui ?

Tant de choses t'échappent, tu le sens. Cet homme en sait bien plus que toi sur la situation, sur ce chaos qui a secoué le Val des Cerisiers depuis l'aube. Il connaît même une partie de ta famille dont tu ignores tout.

— Tu es encore un volontaire ignorant, forcément. J'oubliais presque.

— Comment ça ?

Tu affrontes ton regard, déterminé à ne pas lâcher cette source inestimable d'informations.

— Tu ne connais rien de la réelle face des V.D.C.. Tu te contentes de toute leur poésie qui ne rime à rien. Tu crois seulement ce que l'on te raconte.

— Alors expliquez-moi votre position.

Il ricane. Son sourire est un peu effrayant, comme si tu venais de mettre un pied sur une pente glissante dont tu ne pourras pas te dépêtrer. Mais tu ne recules pas. Autant découvrir le point de vue controversé de l'organisation.

— Tu crois toujours que le passé des volontaires importe peu ?

Tu papillonnes des yeux, désarçonné. Quel est le rapport ? Tu ne comprends pas les raisons derrière cette demande soudaine. A quoi cela l'avance de savoir cela ?

— Cela n'a aucune importance, oui.

— Alors tu es bien naïf. C'est parce que tu es un Nox que tu te retrouves dans cette galère.

— Pardon ?

— Tu es bouché ? Ton oncle est un volontaire, bien que méconnu. Il appartient aux hautes sphères de l'organisation, il agit dans l'ombre. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui, comme de ton cousin. Mais lui, à coup sûr, il te connaît. Ton père lui a sûrement demandé de t'éliminer.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

Tu refuses de le croire. C'est trop inattendu, trop tiré par les cheveux. Tu n'as jamais su que ton géniteur avait un frère, tu l'as toujours cru fils unique. Pourtant, dans les milieux bourgeois, les familles revêtent des dimensions importantes, on entretient des liens avec toutes les branches. Cela te dépasse.

— Disons que la Compote est une alliée qui m'est des plus utiles.

Il arque un sourcil alors que les informations s'enchaînent sans qu'il ne parvienne à les comprendre.

— La Compote ?

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es un V.D.C. noble, cela ne te regarde pas.

— Soit, concèdes-tu pour changer de sujet. Alors pourquoi les hautes sphères de V.D.C. sont méconnues ?

— Parce que cela ne regarde pas les volontaires ignorants. Personne ne doit connaître la valeur du sucrier, les raisons derrière le schisme. Cela nuirait considérablement à votre image.

— Le sucr…

La porte de la cahute s'ouvre brutalement, elle claque contre le mur, t'empêchant de terminer ta phrase. L'espace d'une brève seconde, tu pestes, car tu approchais enfin de réponses jusque-là hors de portée, mais ton sang se fige l'instant suivant. Par réflexe, tes mains se serrent autour de ton arme, prête à faire feu sur l'intrus. Est-ce la milice ? Ou toute autre personne hostile ?

Le V.D.C. scélérat s'est redressé dès l'irruption de l'inconnu, mais il ne bouge pas. Ses mains sont levées au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'un revolver est braqué en sa direction.

— Olaf.

Tu reconnais cette voix froide, acerbe, et il ne te faut pas davantage pour te souvenir de l'identité de l'homme. Law Trafalgar, le médecin des V.D.C. que tu as brièvement rencontré lors de ta visite à l'infirmerie. L'impression glaciale qu'il t'a laissée n'a pas changé d'un iota, et tu crains l'évolution de la situation.

Puis le choc te frappe. Olaf. Le Comte Olaf. Tu écarquilles les yeux. Depuis le départ, tu discutes avec le chef des V.D.C. scélérats comme si de rien n'était, et il s'est bien gardé de te révéler cette information.

Tu te secoues intérieurement, resté atterré par la situation ne t'aidera en rien. Il vaut mieux que tu essaies de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

— Law ?

— Ta gueule, ou je te flingue avant lui.

Tu déglutis face à cette réplique sèche. Olaf demeure de marbre, impassible quant à la tournure des évènements.

Cette fois-ci, tu crois bien que ton heure est venue.

.

.

* * *

 _On n'agresse pas l'auteur pour ce suspense exacerbé, ce flou qui règne, ou encore pour certaines informations concernant les personnages (qui assume d'ailleurs totalement ses choix, et s'amuse d'avance des réactions)._

 _La suite devrait arriver dans des délais plus courts (en toute logique), de toute façon, j'édite mon profil pour tenir au courant de mes avancées !_

 _N'oubliez pas que la review est l'alimentation principale des auteurs, alors n'hésitez pas à en poster une !_

 _See ya !_


End file.
